wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Class ideas
= Standard Classes = These classes may be added to World of Warcraft in a future expansion pack after class balancing is complete. * NOTE: Some classes may be saved for Hero Classes. If it is later announced it will be a hero class, we will move it to the appropriate place. Witch Doctor Parts of this class were wrapped up into Shaman. Could end up being a race-specific hero class for Trolls with a Shaman prerequisite. Spirit Walker Parts of this class were wrapped up into Shaman. Could end up being a race-specific hero class for Tauren with a Shaman prerequisite. Necromancer This was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. They wanted all classes to be different. This could end up being an Undead-specific hero class based on priest or mage. Knight Obviously a name for a class between Paladin and Warrior, meaning less or even no mana. Spellbreaker A warcraft 3 anti-magic unit. They appear in screenshot previews as guards for the Blood Elf towns in the Quel'thalas zone, so it is unknown if they will ever be a playable class. They also appears in Blackwing Lair. Runemaster A melee, hand to hand fighter. The Runemaster draws mystic runes/tattoos all over his body in order to gain powerful new abilities. Runes can also be applied to items or a spot on the ground to cause enchantments or trap-like effects.The Runemaster will probably be a class for Tauren and Dwarfs. = Hero Classes = Blizzard has long talked about "hero classes" without giving any concrete definition as to what they mean by the term. The consensus among players seems to be that they are some form of advanced class above and beyond the normal classes offered to players. For a long time, they were listed on the Under Development page on the official website, but were removed in October of 2005 along with the entry for seige weaponry. When pressed about this at the time, Caydiem responded: "Yes, they're 'still' in the conceptual stage It isn't easy to create something like Hero Classes, particularly with all the expectations surrounding the concept. While I'm aware you're concerned that they're still being designed at the basic level, consider how much the game has grown and evolved since launch -- how different the 60s of now are in behavior and power compared to the first level 60s. The end game has changed, the PvP is different, and the factors that surround such an alternate advancement system are all integrally tied to what has shifted. Why isn't there more information? Because Blizzard doesn't have information to give. Blizzard will give us more information regarding Hero Classes when they're closer to completion." Some speculate that hero classes in World of Warcraft will be unique for each class/race. Each class/race combination would have their own unique Hero Class which they could do an epic quest for. Death Knight This was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. They wanted all classes to be different. It could end up becoming a race-specific hero class for Undead based on Warrior. Possible bonus: Raising the dead as temporary minions. Beastmaster The Beastmasters would be like hunters. (So, they might be a hero class for... hunters!) Possible Bonus: Multiple pets. Blademaster A agile, "samurai"-like Orc hero from Warcraft III. They were skilled Orc swordsmen who came from the original Burning Blade Clan. Parts of this class were rolled into the warrior and rogue classes. Possible race-specific class for Orc warriors. Possible bonus: Mirror Image; the Hero makes false duplicates of himself to fool the enemy. Far Seer An Orc Shaman hero from Warcraft III. Could end up being a race-specific hero class for Orcs with a Shaman prerequisite. Possible bonus: Spirit Wolf Pet Archmage Archmages were the ruling class of the Kirin Tor mage society and usually resided within the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It is possible, yet pure speculation, that once the magical city is completely rebuilt, players will be able to train as the Archmage hero class. The Archmage may feature a Water Elemental. According to EnoYls (Rob Pardo) said: "As to the Water Elemental we played around with him quite a bit, and did try some of the suggestions and he never felt "right". It may be re-introduced for a Mage hero class spell." Mountain King A Dwarven hero from Warcraft III. Could end up being a race-specific hero class for Dwarves based on Warrior or Paladin. Possible bonus: Turn into stone giant. Demon Hunter A Night Elf hero from Warcraft III. They are said to use demonic energies as a means to an end in hunting down rogue demons. Could end up becoming a race-specific hero class for Night Elves, Blood Elves or other races based on Warlock, Hunter or Rogue. Possible bonus: Can turn into demons. Warden Based on the Night Elf hero from WCIII. Perhaps prerequisite Hunters or Rogues. Possible bonus: Avatar of Vengeance pet. = Credits = Thanks to the many other WoWWiki users who contributed to and (will) bash heads over this page. Thanks also to Blizzard who generated the desire for this page by their cryptic inscrutability. = Related = *'See also:' WoW Expansion 1 Category:Game Terms Category:Glossary Category:Rumors Category:Burning Crusade